天国で作ったカップル
by ErinTheOtaku
Summary: 田中と太田の日常についての物語。田中はスマートにけだるげと、太田は自分の恋を告白するには苦しんでいる。全体的に、緩やかで、冷静なかんじ。


**作家のノート：これを読むみんなにありがとうを言いたい。これが私の最初の日本語の物語から、あんまり悪くないといい。間違ってるところがあるなら（きっとあると思うけど）私に何でも言ってね。うまくなりたいから。この物語は最初英語で書いて、訳した。英語の方を続くつもりけど、日本語の方はもっと書くかは今分からない。まあ、もっと英語を書けば、これを続くか続かないかを決める。とにかく、楽しんでください！**

「ねー太田、ちょっとこっち来い。」とあるけだるげな少年は静かな声で友達をよんだ。無駄にでっかい声を使いたくなかったから。でも、二人のような親友にとって、その静かなお願いは太田を教室の中へつりこむには受分。

「何だ、田中？」金髪の人は質問した、田中をつぎの授業まで運ぶにはまだ時間が早すぎることは理解していたがいったい何のために必要されたかは気になる。声を出す代わりに黒髪の少年はただ右手でもう少し右、あと下にどいてくれというジェスチャーをした。太田はそうしたけど、顔には気になるって気持ちがばればれだった。

「あ、そこはいいよ。そのまま僕に太田が最近話したスウィーツ屋について教えてくれない？」田中はあくびをしながら言って、目は半開けで。

「本当？そんな話聞きたいの？まあ、ここからはちょっと遠いけど、行くかちはぜったいにある。そこで70センチのパーフェイがあるって聞いたし自分で食べれば、店員はあなたの写真を店の中にはってあげる。そうそう！すご〜く美味しそうなケーキもある。。。」好きなスウィーツについてしゃべりながら、金髪の少年はどうして田中はこのように立たされたかはかんぜんに考えるのを忘れた。自分の話にむちゅうすぎて、田中が机の上に頭を置いて、眠り始めたのに太田は全然気付かなかった。田中にとって太田の声はいつも聞きやすいから、今日新しくてすごいアイヂアーを考えた。まあ、田中的にはすごいけど。昼休みを出来るだけ利用するために、田中のさくせんはこう：めざわりな太陽を防ぐには太田の体を使って、かんたんに眠るように、太田の声を子守唄として使う。本当にかんぺきなさくせん。夢の中に、田中はうごかずに学校のせきからスウィーツ屋に瞬間移動した。それから気付く前に太田の言ってたパーフェイの底までゆっくりと沈んだ。その間に、田中は色んなフルーツやアイスクリームを一口食べて、その甘辛はベードとして随分心地いい。眠れば眠れほど、太田も話すのを続いたから、夢の中に太田は入り込んで、腕が田中の所まで伸ばして、パーフェイから、黒髪の少年を太田の膝の上まで引きずった。

「太田、太田の味はこんなに甘いとは。。。」眠りながら少年はぐちぐちで言ってた、太田の話を突然に止めた。

「田中？」金髪の少年は質問したけど、意味なく。したいなら、太田はかんたんに田中をおこせたけど、あんなに平和に眠る少年をじゃましたくなかった。でも、そのふしぎそうな夢にいたい何が起こるかは考えるのはやめられなかった。友達からどいたら、少年の目が痛いように動いたら、太田は回って、うしろにある太陽が見えた。その瞬間に、太田は田中のさきのどうきを分かった。

「やっぱり、けだるげになれるなら、何でもするね、田中？」友達に悪口をしたけど、本当は自分自身に言った。ため息で、次の三十分ぐらいで日を止めるやくを受けた。楽な仕事にならないって思ったけど、幸い、ちょっとの間でもいい、好きな人を好きなだけ見ることができた。太田には眠る田中を見るのは本当にすごい。外の風が時々少年のサラサラな髪に流れて、息をしながら胸がほんの動いたところ。田中が生きた人生を考えるとこんなふうに社会の中に人の前で眠るのはあんまり変ではなかったけど、それなのに、田中はこの無防備なところを太田にいつも見せるのは太田にとって特別。次の半時間に色んな人が太田に訪れた。プリントを運ぶのを手伝ってくれとか、みやのがクーッキをさしあげるとか、田中に何か聞きたいからおこそうとか、でも、太田は自分のスリーピングブユーチを見守った。隣から一歩も離れずに。昼休みが終わって、教室を変えても、太田はただ肩の上に田中をさして、歩き始めた。出来るだけ静かになるべきか、田中にはなすべきかは知らなかった。でも最近気付いたのは：田中は太田の声を聞くと眠くなら。だから、持ってる少年はかんたんに眠るように、太田は友達といしょうに話し合った。次の授業の先生が田中を呼んだまで、田中はやすらかに眠り続けた。

「あれ？なーに？」少年は眠そうな顔で言って、太田が先生なら、田中がどんなつみをしたとしても、そのかわいい顔を見れば、一瞬間に許す。でも、本当の先生はそんなに優しくなかった。生徒をまた授業で眠るってことで怒って、先生は田中を立たされて質問に答えなさいって。

「だから！この空白に入る英語の言葉は何？ She _ to the market yesterday.」 太田に答えはあきらか。先生は「昨日」を使ったから答えは「行く」の過去形、つまり:行きました。でもどんなに頑張ってもジェスチャーで田中に答えをつうぎるのは無理そう。

「えとー、She goes to the market yesterday?」田中の間違った答えを聞きながら、先生はがっかりが込めたため息を吐いた。

「田中さんの動詞は正しいけど、そこは過去形にしないと。正しい英語は: She went to the market yesterday. 授業に寝なかったらそっなことを知ってるはず。先生今、あなたを放課後で補習に来てもらうかと思ってるけど、それをしない理由を一つでも言えるか？」先生入った、生徒に叫んだけど、田中は返事を出す前に、太田はすでに立って、自分の友達をカバーするために。

「本当に申し訳ございません先生。僕最近数学の宿題で困ってから、田中僕を夜遅くまで手伝ってくれた。そのせいで彼は普通よりつかれたから、今回だけは許していただけませんか？僕は今田中を保健室に運んでもいい。」かんぜんなうっそで太田は返事した。現実には、状況は逆。太田はよく田中の家に行って、家庭教師のやくを果たした。でも、うっそをついても、金髪の少年の冷静な声と今まで同級生と先生との信頼のおかげで、先生はその話を信じた。

「そうですか？太田さんには珍しいね。普通はいい生徒から。今回は罰として何もしないから、もう一度このように他の生徒にじゃましたら、懲戒処分をしないといけない。分かりますか？」

「はい、もちろん。」

「ならいい。とにかく、田中を保健室まで連れてもいいから、次の時限まで戻ってください。」それで、話が終わって、田中は友達の腕の温かさに包まれた。保健室に着くまで、田中は無口のまま。まだ授業で立って答えることでつかれた。でも、太田は彼をベッドの上に置いたら、田中は礼を示すために言い始めた。

「僕を守ってくれてありがとうね、太田。僕には何を言えばいいかは全然わからなかった。でもなんでうっそついた？」田中は気になるな声で聴いたけど、太田には答えるのはかんたんに出来た。

「まあ、助けないわけにはいけないから。で、それを言ったれ先生はきっと君を許すってことが知ってた。」金髪は早く答えた。本当はそれだけじゃないけど。多分田中にはこんなにに頼らせてあげるのはよくないけど、彼を好きで夢中から、どんなに苦しんでも太田は田中にのためなら何でもする。

「太田って、すごく頭いいよ。僕なら絶対にあんなに早くうっそを考えない。」眠い少年はお世辞した。

「隣に居残ってくれない？」

「うん、いいよ。次の授業まで起こしてほしい？」

「いいえ、いいの。僕はただ、太田の隣によこになりたいだけ。」話しながら、田中は太田をじーっと見つめた、彼の優しい目を楽しんでた。急な甘い言葉と強烈な見る目が太田を吃驚した、一時的に太田は何も言えなかった。普通の冷静な自分に戻るために深呼吸して、落ち着いた。田中の眠る間の声を聞いて以来、太田はずっと気になって、今やっと、友達に質問する自信が出来た。

「ところで、前、何の夢を見るかは覚えるか？寝言で僕が甘いとか何とかで話したけど。」緊張感に負けないで太田は聞きたいことを吃らないで済んだ。田中との友好はいつも、のんびりな関係。二人はただ、考えずに仲良くした。でも、自分の友達を友達以上の人だと思って以来、太田にとって、田中といると普通に行動するのはますます難しくなってきた。心の中、自分の恋は片思いじゃないって望んで、時々田中はその事実を証明するようなことをした。例えば、寝言で太田について話すとか、特に理由なしで、家へ誘ってるとか。でもそれなのに、太田はまだ疑いがあった、でその疑いは今、少年を脅かそうとした。

「あ、それ？まあ、僕が眠てる間に太田はあのスウィーツ屋に話してから、その夢を見たかな。たくさんの美味しいものに包まれたけど、太田もいた。今起きたから、夢の記憶がちょと覚えにくいけど、確か、太田は僕にキスしたってことが明白に覚える。太田の言ってた甘いとか何とかを寝言で話したら、夢の太田の唇はなかなか甘いってことだね？」

「。。。」太田は何かを言うために口を開けたけど、今回は言葉が出せなかった。あんなに友達との恋について、心配してて、片思いとか、どうやたら告白するか、色んなことを何週間も悩んでた。でも今、その友達がすごーくかんたんで冷静に太田をキスする夢を見たってことを太田自身に言った。答えを出す前に、太田はただ大きな笑顔で笑始めた。

「太田？」友達は質問したけど、金髪の少年は説明する前にもうちょっと笑った。

「もう、僕は本当にバカだな！こんなに悩んでたのに、田中は今迷いなくその答えを出した。ずっと前に君と素直に言ったはず。好きだよ。本当に好きだ。友達的じゃなくて、彼氏になりたいってかんじの好き。田中がそんな夢を見ることは君も同じ気持ちを持つといいけど。」笑顔のままで告白した。喋り始めったら、好きな人に告白するのは世界で一番当然なもののように感じた。

「太田のことをそのふうに好きにきまてるじゃないか。」ってけだるげな少年はそれだけ言った。顔にはちょっと混乱な表情があった。過去何回も太田にプロポースしたことがあったから。確かに、その結婚したい理由は全て純粋じゃなかった。これからずっと太田のような頼れる人がそばにいるのは本当に便利そう。でも、便利のためだけで、プロポースをするわけない。田中はそんなことを言った理由は少年のことを本当に大事にして、いしょうにいると楽しんでるから。

「てっきり太田はそれを知ったと思ったけど。それとも、僕が何回も君にプロポースしたのは冗談だと思ったか？」って続いた。田中の冷静さは太田を本当に吃驚したけど、やっぱり、田中らしいって思った。

「そのプロポースとかのコメントをもっと真面目に聞いたべきだね？」太田は返事した。彼はまだ、全てがこんなにうまく行ったってのは吃驚けど、なんだかんだで、普通ののんびりな会話になちゃった。

「じゃあ、今、僕とキスした？夢じゃなくて、本気で。」と金髪は続いて、彼の友達、つうか、彼の彼氏は会釈した。田中は今まだたくさんのエネルギを使ったから、今、無駄に話したら、キスする力がなくなりそう。一瞬待てずに、金髪は手を田中の頭まで上がって、優しく黒髪の少年をもっと近くまでひき込む。唇がつながるように。二人のキスは緩やかで、実験のような物。好きな人の唇を味わったら、太田はどれだけ軟らかくて、自分の唇のそばにどれだけ気持ちいいかはよく習えた。前に誰ともキスしたことがなかったし、田中にもそう。最初は完璧と思った状況はそれを知って上、もっとすごくなった。太田の目は幸せで閉じたけど、ちょっとだけ開けたら、前一度も見たことがない顔を見てしまった。愛と努力が込めて顔だった。けだるげな田中が単純なキスだけで、疲れるって太田は知って、それなのに、田中はまだ太田とこれをしたいってことが本当に嬉しくなった。三分ぐらいが経てば、甘くて、緩やかなキスは終わりになって、二人はやっと息ができた。

「僕の夢はやっぱりただしいようだね。太田の唇はすごく甘い。」田中は珍しく笑顔で言った、もっと顔の筋肉を使った。でも、明日自分がどれだけ疲れるについて文句を言いはじめるには長く掛からなかった。

「まじで。もし僕が明日起きて、疲れすぎて動けないのなら、太田は家に来て、学校まで運んでくれるよな？」普通の人にはそんなことがあるわけないけど、太田の彼氏には、その可能性は絶対にあるって知ってた。

「本当に歩けないなら、僕が迎えに来てもいい。でも、週末にはちゃんとデートに付き合ってね。その時も運んでやるし、疲れるな所まで行かないから、いいんでしょ。」

「まあ、家でダラダラして、テルビを見るつもりだったけど、運んでくれるなら、よろこんで太田とデートに付き合うよ。でも今、僕がすごく眠いから、眠る間に手を抱いてくれる？」少年は純粋に聞いた、太田が捕まる自分の力で腕を上がった。

「もちろん。先生が怒る前に起こしてやるから、今は眠ってもいい。」自分の指が田中の小さい指と繋がってるまま言った。太田の手はあんまりにも大きくて暖かくて、声がすごく癒しから、けだるげの少年がもうすぐ一瞬に眠むったら、太田は全然吃驚しないかった。田中が眠る間、太田は二人のデートを計画始めた、彼氏のために完璧の日を思う。


End file.
